Matchmaking 2
by MadoHomu
Summary: Mami decided it's time. Demon-Universe


Matchmaking 2

Mami decided it's time. Demon-Universe

* * *

"Homura! Homura-san!"

The loud yell echoed around the house as a sleepy girl slowly peeled open her eyes and rubbed them tiredly. She slowly lifted her head before lying back down on the sofa, closing her eyes and yawned.

"What is it Mami."

Mami stomped towards Homura, hands on her hips as she sighed and looked down at the sleeping figure. "Where were you yesterday?"

Homura scrunched up her face and slowly sat up again, combing through her hair as she leaned tiredly on the sofa after sitting up straight. "I went to the date you so-kindly organized for me."

"Are you sure?" Mami walked around and sat beside Homura. "The date called and said you didn't appear at all."

"I went, I really did. He is the one who wasn't there." Homura flipped away the cushion around her and finally found her phone. She scrolled through her pictures before showing it to Mami. "See, I was there."

"You can't fool me." Mami tap the screen once, showing the timing. "You went there five hours later!"

Homura widened her eyes in slight amusement, her mouth shaped into an 'o' before she threw her phone away. "I guess I was wrong."

"That guy is actually the Mayor's son and if you can actually make friends with him, we magical girls would lead a much easier life, you know... Luckily he isn't a person who hold grudges." The blond woman sighed once again and crossed her arm. "Are you thinking about that person again?"

Homura shifted her gaze away. "What are you talking about."

"That person that only you seem to know." Mami lowered her gaze before looking firmly at Homura. "The name you often called out to; Madoka."

Without a second thought, Homura scoffed. "No."

There was a short silence between the two. Whenever Mami or Kyoko ever mention that name that Homura spoke so gently, there would be a slight tension among them. Sometimes, Mami would notice that sad look Homura had whenever that name was brought up. The blond glanced over at Homura.

This time, however, her hair managed to cover her expression.

A while later, Mami turned towards Homura and she fished out three other photos and shoved it to her face. "If that's not it, then pick one here. There's a date tomorrow and I'm going to escort you there."

Homura pushed them away. "Why can't you bother Kyoko. Why me?"

"She's too... you know... I don't know how to say it. I just can't imagine her getting into a relationship. Look at her, she's so..." Mami waved her off.

Homura blinked before looking at the photos. "Isn't that Takeshi, the famous professor's nephew?"

Mami looked down and smirked. "I guess I've brought the wrong photo. But wow, at least you remember your previous failed dates so you aren't that heartless."

"Ha." Homura dryly laughed, putting her arms behind the sofa.

"You ate around $800 on the first date and you scared that guy shitless. The second date, you started acting like a demon yourself just because he touched your hair. This guy... Takeshi. You faked that you can't swim and almost drown him when he went to save you during his pool party." Mami smiled and shook her head. "If I'm not attached already, I wouldn't have asked you. You're a monster, but at least better than Kyoko."

"So it seems."

"Alright, so pick among the two." Mami shake the photo.

"I'm not interested, seriously. Aren't you tired of matchmaking me with these people? We can find other ways for the magical girls regime to gain authority you know."

Mami threw the pictures on the table and stood up, deciding it was time to leave for her own _personal_ date. "Then when you manage to find _some_ way, then tell me. I'll be picking you up tomorrow even if you refuse to choose because I'll choose for you." She turned and left.

Homura clicked her tongue and lay back down on the sofa without giving a second look at the photos. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.

Maybe she just couldn't let go.

_"Homura-chan, one day, we will definitely meet again!"_

And she would wait for that day to arrive, no matter what. Nothing could ever replace the hole that only a certain pinkette could fill up.

So, before the time comes, she'll take all measure to make Mami choose Kyoko for these matchmaking session instead of her.

* * *

A/N: ARGH BECAUSE CASHBANKY HATE ME FOR MY PREVIOUS FIC SO I HAVE TO SATISFY HER


End file.
